1. Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to novel shuttle vectors suitable for propagation in both gram positive and gram negative bacteria and comprising a eukaryotic expression cassette.
2. Related Art
A variety of vectors and methods are known in the art for propagating nucleic acid sequences in bacteria and for introducing such sequences into eukaryotic cells. The following publications are of note:    Salomone, F., et al., “A novel cell-penetrating peptide with membrane disruptive properties for efficient endosomal escape” (2010), Journal of controlled release 163 (293-303)    Stentz, R. et al., “Controlled release of protein from viable Lactococcus cells” (2010) Applied and Environmental Microbiology 76, 3026-3031.    Christy, B., and Nathans, D. “DNA binding site of the growth factor-inducible protein Zif268” (1989) 86 Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 8737-8741.    Khokhlova, E. V., et al., “Bifidobacterium Longum Modified recombinant HU protein as vector for nonviral delivery of DNA to HEK293 Human cell culture” (2011) 151 Bulletin of Experimental Biology and Medicine 717-721.